LUV Love Under Variation
by Cjagonrun666
Summary: Saiyans are now born as Sage Masters and Super Saiyans. they are very divided.But what happens when friends fall in love but are torn apart by a boundry? Lemons! Now in chapter5. I am Back. With vengeance.
1. The Fire that started Small

Chapter 1  
  
The Fire that Started Small  
  
Disclamier: I dont own anything except Riaku,Romus,and Sakimi  
  
MY friend owns Sakiya  
  
"SAKIYA!" Riaku yelled with a pain in his bottom. "Why must you kick me so hard? OUCH!"  
  
The most unlikely of friends but the funniest. "Get him Sakiya,HAHAHA" Sakimi laughed as   
  
Riaku was kicked senseless. Riaku was on his knees and was waving a white flag. "I SURRENDER"  
  
he said with a shoe up his butt. "Well, I'm not stopping!" Sakiya Kept the attack going.  
  
Romus was flirting with Chi-Chi. When he finished, he saw the abuse Riaku was recieving.  
  
So, he descided to help his brother."POKE!" "HEY" Romus had poked Sakimi in the back.  
  
"Got ya" I'm gonna kill you" And the chase was on. They both recieved a Female Beatdown.  
  
Later they talking what kind of stories to write. " think I'll write a romance story"  
  
Sakiya said. Her and Sakimi were into writing really good romance and action stories.  
  
Riaku and Romus were into Pornography stories.  
  
"Hey, We'll start tomorrow,okay,we have to go. Today is the guys hangout day." Riaku explained   
  
"Okay, Bye, See ya tomorrow" Sakiya said  
  
Goku, piccolo, Krillin, and Vegeta were at the Corner Bar. Waiting for Romus and Riaku.  
  
"Hi guys, Sorry we're late" Riaku said. "Where were you guys? Were you playing with your JAGONS?"  
  
Vegeta said with a laugh. "No, but where's Bulma? Is she sucking on Wonder Balls" Riaku came back with   
  
a burn of his own. The guys Had a good Laugh. "Hey, Riaku you need a girlfriend." Krillin   
  
" I'M waiting for the right one." Riaku said "WIMP!" Vegeta said "And you Romus.." He didn't   
  
finish." Hey Mine will come when I want her to!" Romus said. "Hey, Riaku you never know who's   
  
the right girl because the girl you like might be a living hell and the girl you thimk you   
  
might not date might be the love of your life." Piccolo said. Everyone laughed not because  
  
of what he said but from who it was coming from. "Let's have a drink shall we" They all raised   
  
thier glasses. "This is to the guys"   
  
AN: This is my first story so it might suck please review. 


	2. Friends?

Chapter 2   
  
Friends?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my characters  
  
"Riaku what is your problem?!" Vegeta said with entensity. "What do you mean, Vegeta? Riaku asked. "I saw with that woman." Vegeta said   
  
"What woman ?" Riaku " You know, that girl with the long legs,blonde hair, and small butt.The girl that kicked you in the ass." Vegeta said   
  
Riaku walked to Vegeta with an annoyed sign on his head." Ohhh! you mean Sakiya." Riaku said with a low tune. Raiku was now sitting and focusing on   
  
Sakiya not thinking of what Vegeta was saying. "Hey all along you were playing with a girl and didn't try to make a move?" Vegeta said. This is the only thing Riaku  
  
heard. "NOOOO! I can't do that she's my friend." Riaku replied."YOU IDIOT! That is the more reason that you should go for it. best friends stand for the best relationship.  
  
DUH! Vegeta said. Riaku was thinking real hard about what Vegeta had said while he went to get Goku. " I wonder...what if we are more than just friends?" Riaku said   
  
to himself.  
  
Later Goku and Vegeta were having the ManlyTalk about Riaku. Goku seemed to be justifying Riaku's friendship with Sakiya. "Kakarot he is a nice man and   
  
I think if he had a little courage he could have a good relationship with her" Vegeta said. "Vegeta if best friends were always good relationships then I would be married  
  
to Bulma." Goku said "Don't go there Goku. Your too dumb to date Bulma." Vegeta said "See Vegeta, me and bulma are totally different but we're good friends"   
  
Goku explained. Vegeta was caught because Goku was right. Then he thought of the Old phase." Goku Opposites attract remember?" Vegeta said "Yeah but if they too far apart   
  
then theyll come close but not connect." Goku replied. Damn Goku done it again. " Let them Hangout. If they fall in love then we'll see what happens." Goku said   
  
"Vegeta for every love in the world there's a boundry. Sometimes this boundry breaks the love of the two people. Your boundry with Bulma was that you were evil. Now   
  
your good you've overcome your boundry.But they might not so let them test their boundries first." Goku explained. "OH! Shut up Kakarot!" Vegeta said. He knew that he had lost the battle.  
  
"YYYYEEEEESSSSS! I did it!" Romus said. Romus finally got to Sakimi. She agreed to go out the him. Now that he had her. He would try his best to not let her go. Sakimi was just as happy with her plan to hard to get   
  
. "Man, I got to tell Riaku this." Romus said. He went home in a hurry. He ran in Riaku room to find that Riaku was nowhere to be found. 


	3. Riaku's Past

Chapter 3  
  
Riaku's Past   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my character's   
  
Jade is my other friends character.Lemon next  
  
Chapter. YOU ARE WARNED   
  
  
  
"HEY! Where's Riaku?" asked Romus. " I don't know, he just left. I think he's confused or something." Vegeta said. "What kind of facial expression he have?"  
  
Romus asked. "More of a sad/serious/confused look." Vegeta said. "Ohh! I know where he is. He's going to his..." Romus paused knowing that Riaku was on a low pro-  
  
file. "Well lets say he is on meditation". "Well I hope he's alright" Vegeta said. "What did you say? Are you showing care?" Romus asked "NO! I was just ...wondering"   
  
What Riaku was really doing was going to his rune hill for a ritual to make his a s.m.6.(Saiyan Master 6) He was born under the love of two people that weren't   
  
suppose to meet. An ancient Rune Master had fallen in love with one of his trainees,a saiyan woman. They had broken the boundry of saiyans not meeting Master's.  
  
But the love they had was stronger. Riaku's mother had him and Romus then was when the law was made that saiyan were equal but a little weaker. This is why all the Masters were killed by Frieza. All except Riaku. Everyone thought he was a pure saiyan. Romus was a pure saiyan. He managed to reach s.s.6. Riaku is special.   
  
He can reach s.s.7x Master Sage. This gives he the power to be the strongest man in the world. He always wanted to be the strongest but never knew he could.   
  
His mother died when he was 17 and Romus was 16. He tried to make them slaves because he found out that Riaku was mix with some great blood. His mother   
  
would rather die than see her sons as slaves so, she fought to her death. Romus and Riaku fled when their mother told them to run to the space pod. Romus knew   
  
how to fly it and flew to planet Earth. When they got to Earth they learned alot of fighting techniques and discided to keep their real selves hidden. Romus told  
  
Riaku that he is the strongest man alive and to continue with the Rune Rituals until he reaches master sage. Then he can go s.s.7xMaster Sage.He would be unstoppable and he could get revenge for his mother. But after they both had felt real love they forgot about the evil in their hearts and started working for the good. Jade , Sakiya's older   
  
sister, had shown them both fun and the reason for living.   
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
"HEY! Afro Namek! Come here!" Jade said. "DONT CALL ME AFRO NAMEK!" Riaku replied. "Alright...BUNYAN!" Sakiya said. "Hey! No fair its two on one!"  
  
Jade and Sakiya laughed.(REFRAME)  
  
The ritual was over. Riaku felt the great power surging through him. Now he has to calm down.  
  
  
  
"Well the rune has told me to go with my heart and That's what I'm gonna do." Riaku said. His face was looking at a picture of Sakiya. 


	4. Riaku's Heart what's Next

Chapter 4  
  
The heart of Riaku. What is next?  
  
Note: I know this is suppose to be a lemon But there's something   
  
i need to justify first.  
  
Disclaimer: Dont own anything and YAADDA!  
  
Riaku has fallen in love with sakiya and he descided to tell her what he thought about them.Together. But something disturbed him. He loves her. but  
  
he feels that something is keeping them apart. Like a BOUNDERY LINE put between them. So what he was going to do was see if they can get close enough  
  
so he can find out what is the disturbance. Riaku has the heart of an acient Rune Sage. This gives him the power to feel other peoples feelings and see their   
  
thoughts. But he isnt strong enough to have the full value of the sences.   
  
The next day he was hanging out with Sakiya and Jade. He was still thinking about trying to start a relationship with her when the feeling overwhelmed  
  
him. He felt that Sakiya had love for him to but she's was hiding a reason for the a halting no. Then it flashed to him as clear as a major film aired. Is wasn't that   
  
she didn't love she couln't. The vision faded as the her thought went away with her expression. The reason why was gone before he could see it.   
  
Riaku was sitting with a sad/confused/loveywovey look. "What's wrong Afro Namek." Jade said "UUUUUUMMMM! Nothing. I dont feel so hot" Riaku answered.  
  
"Me too.'' Sakiya said. Right then and there the he had for her was stopped for a second. He seen the truth. She was a pure saiyan and the race he was in   
  
would not be acceptable because all saiyans say that sages had taken all the saiyan ways and were not needed to be with saiyans. Riaku was a half and half.   
  
They bring the strongest man out of him.   
  
That night he couldn't get Sakiya out of his mind. He needed her so badly. He caught a abdomin pain from this need. He decided to go to the park late at   
  
night to reflect on the things him ,Sakiya, Romus, Jade did. Out of nowhere Sakiya come to him. "Um...High! Look I know you felt or saw something. And I think.."  
  
"SHHHHHH" Riaku cut her off. " Can you here hear it." Riaku said. "Hear what! Riaku look this is torturing me..." She was cut off again. "Listen with your heart."  
  
Silence overcame the two. "Do you hear the love and can you feel it" Riaku said. Sakiya could hear their childhood voices laughing. A tear came to her eye.  
  
"Ri..Ri...Riaku I...I." she stopped to sniff and to keep from crying. Riaku hugged her as she let loose a stream of tears. "Sakiya I was going to let you know how I   
  
felt about us in a relationship. Then I saw what was in your feelings and memories." Riaku explained. "Riaku I'm sorry but ...it.." she paused. "Sakiya you know   
  
me. Don't hide from me. Please don't. Riaku said " RIA...." Then a pasionate kiss filled the moment. This took Sakiya's breath away. Riaku broke the kiss and   
  
wiped the tears from her eyes. Riaku I do love you but..." she was stopped. "Shhh. I know , Sakiya, I know." He kissed her on the forehead. "Riaku do this mean..."  
  
she paused. "I don't know, I really don't know"   
  
AN: I hope this reaches a girl I love. 


	5. Love Lost and Love Regained

I dont own any thing accept my character's  
  
Sakiya and Ravage Lemon in this chapter so   
  
you might want to stay out.  
  
  
  
Chpater 5  
  
Love Lost and love Regained  
  
(Damn you Vash!)   
  
Sakiya was born of the generation of saiyans who hated Master Sages. This torn their relationship.   
  
But not their friendship. Riaku still wonders if he should be her friend or not.  
  
But they are reall good friends though. Romus, still anxious to give the good news,  
  
found Riaku and without a doubt told him the good news.  
  
"Hey buddy! Guess what?" Romus said. "What?" Riaku said. "I am going out with Sakimi!",  
  
Romus said. "You liar...for real... no B.S." Riaku said in amazement.  
  
"Well at least you got the one you love. And that means everything." Riaku replied.  
  
" Come on Riaki. Don't feel bad because you got turned down man." "I guess she wasn't the one for me". Riaku   
  
said sadly "Well, I have a date see you soon."Romus Said. Happily he ran off to change clothes.  
  
"Hey,Kakarot! I heard Romus is dating his friend." Vegeta said. "Yes he is." Goku said looking at the half grin on   
  
Vegeta's face. "What did I tell you? Didn't I say that best friends make the best cuoples are the best of friends?" Vegeta   
  
said gloatingly. "Yes, but look at what happen to Riaku. He was listening to you and he almost lost a very good friend."  
  
Goku said. Romus walked in looking suprised at what the guys were saying. "I heard what you guys were talking about and  
  
I feel kinda bad for Riaku. He has been kinda away from females." Romus said. "Oh my goodness! Is he turning gay?" Krillin   
  
said. The group laughed. "Well, here's your answer. If he heard you say that we'd   
  
be following the bouncing cue ball." Romus said.he group laughed. Krillin fell in anime style.   
  
That night Romus was getting ready for his date. Riaku wasn't at home for some reason. He had just bought a year 2600  
  
Mercades. Sakimi and Romus were riding through the town and were going to eat at red lobster. On the way they talked about   
  
all the things they used to do and all the things they still do. Well they a lobster dinner and they seen the latest movie.  
  
"Well you wanna go home?" Romus said. "Yes I go home..........to your home that is." Sakami said. Romus was stunned but not   
  
hasitant. He drove back to his house.(Which he had set just in case she did say that)They went in the house.  
  
"Make yourself a hom." Romus said. Sakami sat down on his couch. He went to his cooler(Told you he was prepared)and grabbed  
  
a bottle of wine. "Do you like red wine?" Romus asked. "Yes,it is my favorite" Sakimi replied.  
  
"Sakimi this is a dream come true. I never in a million years think you be in my house,let alone go out with me." Romus   
  
said. "Well in life things change. And come to find you a very good friend. So I thought I might try and test the waters  
  
and try you out." Sakimi said. "Well I guess I am not good for you am I" Romus said. "Why do you say that?"   
  
"Well Vegeta said if a girl is honest or tests you she doesnt like you" Romus said. " Here's my advice never take advice  
  
from Vegeta. You are doing the best job I could ever imagine. Just dont do too much for me." Sakimi said.  
  
"Sakimi there is something I want to tell you." Romus said. "I have fallen in love with you and I would take your place in   
  
death if I had to." A passionate kiss fill the moment. Kissing her, he lead her to his bed room. He softly laid her on his   
  
bed. She took his shirt off. Romus began gently rubbing her breast and unzipping her dress. She rubbed his fully erect penis.  
  
Pulling his pants off she was suprised at how big he was. "Oh! You are huge." She said.  
  
"Riaku is bigger than me!" he said. " Whao! that is too big." she said. He pulled his penis out and began to insert it in her.  
  
She moaned with pleasure. Romus was starting the motion and licking her up and down and around her breast. He took   
  
turn on licking her virgina. She moaned with a thrilling pleasure. To him she tasted sweet as cherry juice.  
  
Then Sakimi took the DOMINATING position. She started the motion. Out of no where Vash the Stampede came through the window.  
  
"Can Ihave a doughnut?" Vash asked. "Leave! NOW LEAVE!" romus said. "Sorry wrong set" Vash said.  
  
She continued the dominating position until they both moaned with a great pleasure. "I love you too." Sakimi said softly.  
  
That morning she was sleep. And Romus had realized that he forgot about Riaku. "He really needs a girl that is goo for him"  
  
Sakimi said just waking up. "Yes he does. But he really love Sakiya but they cant because she is Saiyan and he is Sage."  
  
"You mean to tell me that the only reason they wont date each other is because they are classified differently?" Sakimi said.  
  
"That is wrong but that's how things work." Romus said. "Well we'll hook him up with someone good tomorrow." Sakimi said. 


	6. Chapert 6 A Deadly Combination

Chapter 6  
  
A deadly Combination.  
  
Disclaimer:Own my characters only.  
  
I am back!LoL!  
  
Romus comes in to the room looking for sakiya and Sakimi. Riaku was   
  
training with GOku to help him become a sage. Riaku's Final meditaion   
  
phase was at hand and he wouldnt mess up for nothing.  
  
"Sakiya! Where is Sakimi?" Romus said.  
  
I dunno. Last I heard she was locking with you...I mean Looking for   
  
you." Sakiya said. Romus blushed. Vegeta(just getting out of the Sho-  
  
wer) walks in the room with a towel on.  
  
"Hey! Where the hell you guys come from?" Vegeta said.  
  
We're here to wait on Goku. He's suppose to come and tell us how Riaku did."  
  
Sakiya said. Well no matter I am still the strongest man in the world"  
  
Vegeta bluffed.  
  
Moments after that vegeta walked in. He looked a mess. His shirt was   
  
battle scar ripped and he had cut,bumps,and bruises. "What in hell happened to   
  
you?" everyone said at the exact same moment.  
  
"I went s.s.4 on him but He seemed to surpass me by eight miles. I   
  
could'nt beat even with my s.s.4 Spirit bomb! I think hes ready."  
  
Goku explained."ohh! and Vegeta" "What?!" "Put some clothes on for   
  
your safety."  
  
"I got nothing to hide."  
  
"I seems you do." Bulma said.  
  
The group laughed.  
  
(I Riaku's Mind)  
  
BLAM! BOOM! POW! Explosions erupt like  
  
Huge vocanoes. Riaku's power is Increasing dramatically.  
  
Thoughts of Sakiya appeared in his head. Why wouldn't she be with him?  
  
Why are there bounderies everywhere?The moons silver shine glow on his  
  
muscles. His eyes glow red, his body glows yellow, orange,blue,and Red.  
  
In a sudden explosion, a sage worrior is born. But his power is somewhat  
  
different. At level 5 he's Is not suppose to have a level sevens power.  
  
What caused this dramatic increase? The Fuse of saiyan Blood and Sage   
  
Blood. Theres no telling what kind of strength he might have at level 7.  
  
That night Cell decides to rip to earth. He see Riaku finishing his power up  
  
Perfect cell threw a punch and got blown to piece. Master Roshi senses his   
  
power. "A deadly combination," Kami said." One deadly Combination" 


End file.
